


making a title is hard

by GayerThenTheRainbow



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Heytyyy what am I doing with my life, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayerThenTheRainbow/pseuds/GayerThenTheRainbow
Summary: So like if you were to search up Connor x Evan you would find a picture saying if ‘Evan sang to Connor instead of Zoe on If I could tell her.’Idk god my writingAlso I never seen the musical so it’s gonna suck





	1. Chapter 1

god okay

 

so this is my first time writing fanfics in a year so don’t expect the best

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evan’s POV

*skiping to the talking of Evan to Jared because I forgot the talk to Beck and forgot her first name*

 

As I was walking to my locker, I saw Jared standing there probably wanted to comment on my broken arm. “So has it feel like to be the first person to break your arm jerking off?”   
I felt my face go warm in a spilt second.  
“S-Shut up J-Jared!” 

“Come on. Let me paint a picture for you. Your just stalking Connor’s Facebook page in your weird off-brand phone jerking off.”

Yeah I should probably mention like really like Connor. (Side Note for people reading this: Zoe is going to kill her not Connor)

I was lost in my thoughts I didn’t notice Zoe coming. (I hate my dirty mind) 

“I really like your style Zoe. Really a bitchy, spoiled kid look.”

I was really nervous when he said that and I laughed nervously at the comment.

“Hey! What are you laughing at?!”

“S-Sorry I-“

She pushed me which caused me to hit my head and the lockers. Not too hard though. (FUCKING DIRTY MIND I HATE YOU uAHH)

Connor looked at what happened and come over to help me up. Didn’t say anything, just helped me and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

(ps: Thank you person I don’t know for making me continue this fan fiction :D)

 

Zoe’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I felt bad about pushing that kid into the locker. But how dare he laugh at me. I’m not the freak, he is. That little piece of shit.

Whatever.

I’ll just kill myself when I get home, at least Larry and mom will have one less disappointment in their lives. Although they will still have Connor, who is an edgy, mental little shit. 

*time skip cuz im gay*

I took a overdose on pills and was rushed to the hospital, but by the time 911 was called, I was dead.

What fucking sucks is that I’m stuck with Ethan Hanson because I have to make sure he does something called the ‘Zoe Project’. 

Also have to somehow make Connor and Ethan a couple, which sounds like a teenager making a shitty fan-fiction.

Life sucks. (So does death)


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck.  
This is harder then I thought it would be.  
oh god

—-—/———————-///—————//-//-//-////——

 

I was writing my ‘Dear Evan Hansen’ letter because apparently it’ll make me have more confidence in myself. 

It mainly said that today sucked but at least Connor’s hot.   
Then evil forces of fate made Connor come at the same time the letter got printed. (also the timeline here is long gone so now it doesn’t make sense. yay.) 

So I guess he felt bad or something about the shove Zoe did. I was pretty distracted by a couple of things. Like the letter and Connor’s hotness. Mainly Connor’s hotness. (Hotness. Is that a word?????)

Connor saw the letter and read to the point it talked about him.

He got pissed and left.

Great. Now he’s going to share to with everyone. 

I’m fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shittt
> 
> This does not sound like Evan at all  
> But can you blame me  
> It’s 2:30 am right now and I’m tired   
> But sleep is for the weak  
> Imma right
> 
>  
> 
> Also this reminds me of the time my teacher said in my report card thing I was okay in school and stuff only that I have no confidence in myself.
> 
> Penis penis penis penis penis poems penis penis penis 
> 
> YOAI
> 
> See you beautiful and fabulous bitches later


	4. Omg I just remembered how to write chapter names :000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckkk 
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t know what to writeeeee
> 
> uAH 
> 
> Also the urban dictionary bc why not

Evan’s Pov POV bc why not  
——————————————-————————–—––

 

“Jared i don’t know what to do.”  
Ugh. I have to talk to Jared because I have no friends. (BECAUSE 30% WANTS 2 DIE LOLOO I need jusus)

“I mean CONNOR took my paper and now I am worrying he’s going to show it to everyone.”

“Dude” Jared took a minute to reply “.. you are fucked”

“Funny you should say..”  
(Lol last chapter reference)

“Whelp, let’s go on to the next chapter shall we”

“What?” What the fuck was Jared talking about??  
What chapter??

“Uh...nothing.  
Let’s go see Connor you fucking sinner reading this.”

 

“WHAT ABOUT CON-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a CRACK chapter.
> 
> also Jared is life.
> 
> also Wikipedia x urban dictionary for life because why not


	5. Why am I doing this I have school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAV LE SCHOOL

This is gonna be short  
—————————————————-

Connor POV:

 

WHY THE FUCK DID EVAN OR WHATEVER WRITE ABOUT MY HOTNESS?????

I’m pretty sure that is not a word.

Whelp.

I’m gonna burn it.

 

With FIRE.  
(What is this chapter)


	6. boi I still alive and I ship  Wikipedia and Urban dictionary because this is what my life has come to at this moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t any ideas anymore so like give me something thing to write and I’ll write it
> 
> Also here’s something random i just made up

I suck at this I have no idea and I need sleep

—————————————————————————

 

Connor’s POV#>]>{*\\!!|

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I decided not to burn it. With fire. It was very tempting to. But I didn’t. I didn’t feel like it.  
My sister was dead. Zoe was dead. I feel bad and kinda sad, but not sorrow.

Kinda depressing if you think aboit it.

Maybe I’ll apologize to Evan (Ethan?) for making him feel bad about his crush. Maybe I should think about for a while. Maybe see if I like him or not. Probably not. I’m not gay. I think. I did want to fuck Ryan Reynolds and Ben Platt when I was 13. But everyone want to fuck Ryan Reynolds and Ben Platt. (Ben Platt kinda looks like Evan if you think about it...)

Hmm...

Nevermind. I shouldn’t even question it. Even if I am gay. Larry would beat the shit out of me if (found out about the manga hahahah lol DDLC) he found out I was gay. I shouldn’t risk it.

Great. Now I’m thinking on how fish can actually drown (true fact :3) and how Evan look kinda (very) hot right now.

Fucking hell, Connor. You built a grave for yourself.

 

Fucking.  
Hell.


	7. hi it’s been a month and I go to therapy now so yay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh so I’m just writing as I go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give Evan a personality chapter or something idk
> 
> Most of the data here is from the book or random facts idk

 

  _Evan’s Point of View_

 

 

* * *

 

For a long time, I’ve always talked to my self. Sometimes I would get caught by Jared and he would look at me weirdly like he found out that I work for the FBI and I text dick pics to the queen of England.

Most of it is mainly for killing time. I would talk about Dr. Sherman or how Mark is my first name. I would talk about his letters and how it’s standard to write the  _Dear_ part first. Or how I think therapy is total bullshit, and other times I think the real problem is that I could never get myself to fully buy in.

Other times I would think about Connor. 

I would think about his hair. His voice. His black finger nail polish he would wear. His everything. 

Then I would talk about  _ **Zoe**_. I wonder how Connor feels about her death and how sad he must feel.

I didn’t about the letter until I remembered what happened a couple days back.

 

OH MY FUCK! I’ve totally forgotten about that. I practically sprinted from my living room to my bedroom to check my computer for the letter. 

I went to 4chan, tumblr, Facebook, YouTube, Twitter, Instagram, almost every social media platform there was.

Nothing.

 

He didn’t post it......?

Why not?

What if he’s passing them out at school..? 

No I doubt that...people probably won’t want to get something from Connor.  _That kid who threw a printer at Mrs. Gorblinski._

Wait. What if he wants me to think that!

 

 

Shit. This is confusing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing fanfics uAH


End file.
